Son of Dark Purple
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: "Oh, melihat ekspresimu itu. Sepertinya kau sudah bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas..."/"...Maafkan aku...Takasugi..."/Kalau mau tau kelanjutannya, silakan baca!
1. Chapter 4

~Son of Dark Purple~

Summary:Sequel lain dari Servant of Evil!. Songfic/It's not crossfic.

* * *

 _"Maafkan aku karna telah hidup"_

 _Hal yang biasa kukatakan._

 _Aku selalu terlihat mengeluh,_

 _Tentang keberadaanku yang tak ada gunanya._

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning: OOC. Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas.

Rate: T

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Son of Dark Purple © Akasuna Yuri Chan

Son of White © Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Don't like, Don't read

Diangkat dari lagu Son of White yang juga diciptakan oleh produser yang sama dengan Daughter of White, yaitu Akuno-P atau lebih banyak dikenal sebagai "Mothy".

Dikarenakan kesulitan menemukan lirik lagu aslinya, jadi saya memakai lirik tranlate dari Daughter of White.

Lirik sudah diubah untuk mempermudah fic ini!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

 _Semua adikku sangat di sayang oleh kedua orang tuaku._

 _Akulah yang berbeda sendiri,_

 _Dengan rambut berwarna hitam keunguan yang tak seorang pun miliki._

* * *

"Kau mau menjadi apa ketika besar?! Apakah kau pikir kau akan diterima masyarakat jika terus begitu?! Berpikirlah sebelum bertindak! Lihat adik-adikmu, mereka akan sukses nantinya. Tidak seperti dirimu! Shinsuke, mau kemana kau!? Shinsuke!"

"Berisik! Kalau kau mau membuangku, buang saja aku! Kau kan masih punya putra-putramu yang lainnya jadi tidak masalah jika aku pergi dari sini!" teriak seorang anak lelaki sambil berlari kencang, mengabaikan teriakan seorang pria setengah baya dibelakangnya.

* * *

 _. . . ._

 _Di dalam hutan terdapat sebuah pohon yang tua._

 _Aku selalu datang ke sini dan berdoa kepada Tuhan._

* * *

"Mereka tidak mau mengerti tentangku! Mereka hanya mau aku mengikuti semuanya sesuai kehendak mereka, apa-apaan mereka itu?! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku ini bukan boneka!" teriaknya penuh kekesalan.

"Aku bukan boneka..." Isaknya, dalam sekejap angin bertiup kencang.-menerbangkan air mata yang tadinya mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata.

* * *

 _~Beberapa bulan kemudian~_

 _Kehidupanku,_

 _Adalah sesuatu yang menyedihkan._

 _Aku hanya menginginkan seseorang, siapapun..._

 _Yang mau mengerti diriku..._

 _Disanalah aku bertemu dengannya,_

 _Di dekat pohon tua itu._

 _Semuanya dimulai saat aku menyelamatkannya,_

 _Saat dia terluka dan pingsan ditanah._

* * *

"Kau sudah bangun? Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan banyak bergerak dulu untuk sementara waktu." ucap Shinsuke sambil meletakkan kotak pengobatan ke meja terdekat.

"Ah, maafkan aku, apakah kau yang menolongku?" ucap pria berambut panjang tersebut sambil tersenyum. Shinsuke mengangguk, lantas membuat senyum si pria terlihat semakin ramah.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"

Shinsuke mendengus, "Sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain, perkenalkan dulu dirimu sendiri."

"Ah, maafkan aku atas ketidaksopananku. Namaku Yoshida Shoyo, namamu?"

"Takasugi, Takasugi Shinsuke."

"*Taka? Tapi kau tidak terlihat begitu di mataku."

"Jangan bahas tinggiku!"

"Ahahaha, maaf-maaf. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Tenang saja, kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi tidak perlu takut dengan tinggimu, oh, dan terima kasih karna sudah mau menolongku. Kalau orang lain, mungkin mereka akan menolak untuk melakukan itu. Takasugi, anak yang baik ya..." ucap Shoyo sembari tersenyum sangat ramah.

"Tentu saja mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk menolongmu. Maksudku, mana ada orang yang ngejek tinggi badan penolongnya setelah sadar." cibir Takasugi sedikit kesal –yang hanya di balas dengan tawaan Shoyo.

* * *

 _Belum lama ini,_

 _Kami sudah menjadi dekat._

 _Akan tetapi pria itu,_

 _Dan diriku sangatlah berbeda._

 _Dia memiliki rambut cream panjang yang indah._

 _Dia dicintai oleh semua orang,_

 _Karena keindahan senyum_ _an_ _dan kebaikan hatinya._

* * *

"Kenapa kau bersikap sangat baik padaku? Apakah kau hanya mengasihaniku, karna aku sangat tak berdaya di bandingkan denganmu?" ucap Takasugi sambil menahan getaran dalam suaranya. Shoyo memeluk Takasugi dengan erat, dan berkata. "Kau sudah berjuang dengan sangat baik, Takasugi. Sudah cukup, sekarang ada aku disini..."

Takasugi tertegun sesaat sebelum akhirnya menangis dalam pelukannya. Pria bersurai cream panjang itu tampak tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengelus surai hitam keunguan itu lembut –menyalurkan perasaannya.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _~Son of Dark Purple~_

 _._

 _._

 _Walaupun seluruh dunia,_

 _Mentertawakan dan membenci diriku._

 _Aku punya seseorang yang membutuhkanku,_

 _Hanya itulah yang kubutuhkan untuk bisa bahagia._

 _Kami berdua melarikan diri dari desa,_

 _Dan memulai kehidupan baru dikota._

 _Walaupun semuanya tampak berbeda,_

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama kita masih bersama._

 _Kami membuka sebuah sekolah dikota,_

 _dekat dengan perbatasan negeri_

 _Ini adalah pekerjaan yang kami pilih untuk melangsungkan hidup._

 _Suatu hari, saat diperjalanan pulang._

 _Kami bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang pingsan di_ _pinggir sungai._

 _Kulitnya seputih salju, dengan rambut berwarna perak yang belum pernah kami lihat sebelumnya._

 _Pertemuan mereka menghancurkan semuanya._

* * *

"Ahahaha, itu impian yang bagus Sakamoto. Mungkin kau akan melampaui ayahmu nantinya, benarkan guru?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berkuncir kuda, meminta persetujuan dari sang guru.

Pria berambut panjang itu mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lembut di detik berikutnya. "Itu benar, tugas seorang anak adalah melampaui kedua orang tuanya. Tidak terkecuali siapa pun itu."

"Guru, itu artinya...apakah anak itu juga?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut biru gelap dengan wajah datarnya. Gadis itu tampak tengah menunjuk seorang anak lelaki yang terlihat sedang tak sadarkan diri di tepi sungai. Shoyo melihat arah yang di tunjuk tersebut, lantas kemudian mereka bergegas untuk melihat keadaan bocah perambut perak tersebut.

"Anak ini tak sadarkan diri, kita harus membawanya ke tempat kita segera!" panik sang guru muda. Dengan mudahnya, ia mengendong tubuh mungil tersebut. Membawanya ke kediamannya yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

Anak-anak lain mengikuti jejak sang guru, beberapa berinisiatif dengan membawakan kotak pengobatan. Sedangkan sisanya membantu sang guru mengurus bocah tersebut. "Wah..., ini sungguh kebetulan yang aneh, apakah ini takdir?" celoteh seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat ikal.

Anak perempuan berambut oranye itu menoleh, menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan sedikit kesal. "Berhentilah mencelotehkan hal yang tidak penting, Tatsuma. Kita harus membantu Guru dan yang lainnya!"

"Ahahaha, baiklah Mutsu-chan, ahahahaha."

Tendangan di layangkan dan Tatsuma tak sempat menghindar. Mau tak mau bocah berambut coklat itu menerima tendangan tersebut hingga terpental beberapa meter dari posisi awal.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

* * *

 _. . . ._

 _Anak lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai, Sakata Gintoki._

 _Ia memiliki warna mata semerah darah yang indah._

 _Shoyo terlihat sangat menyukai anak lelaki itu._

 _Walaupun begitu, anak itu tak dapat mengingat masa lalunya._

* * *

"Hei, kau!"

Panggilan Takasugi berhasil menarik perhatian dari atensi di depannya. Sosok berambut perak itu, menatap Takasugi dengan mata bulat besarnya yang berwarna semerah darah –penasaran.

"Namamu, Sakata kan. Sedang apa kau disini, bukankah lukamu masih belum sembuh benar. Kau seharusnya tidak berkeliaran seperti ini, bodoh."

Bocah berambut perak tersebut terlihat mengerutkan alisnya, pertanda tidak suka. "Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, pendek?!" tampak persimpangan imajiner muncul di dahi Takasugi, lantas ia mendekati bocah berambut perak tersebut. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, keriting!"

"A-Apa?! Jangan mentang-mentang rambutmu lurus kau bisa mengataiku seenaknya saja ya! Dari pada kau mengataiku keriting, kenapa tidak lihat tinggimu dulu hah, cebol!?"

"Siapa yang kau katai cebol, ubanan?!"

"Ya kau, emang siapa lagi disini yang paling pendek?! Setidaknya, rambutku ini asli!"

"Hah?! Kau nyari gara-gara denganku ya!?"

"Ayo, siapa takut!"

"Wah, wah, wah. Aku tidak menyangka, kalau kau bisa sedekat ini dengannya. Takasugi,"

"Huh?! Mau apa kau, Katsura?" ucapnya masih kesal sembari menoleh pada teman seperguruan itu. Terlihat beberapa temannya yang lain juga ikut berkumpul karna suara gaduh yang mereka berdua buat.

"Kau tidak boleh mendiskriminasi anak yang sedang sakit, Takasugi. Guru bisa marah nanti." ucap Mutsu dengan datarnya. Mendengar perkataan Mutsu tersebut, satu-satunya anak perempuan lain disana terlihat tengah asik berbisik dengan anak lelaki yang di panggil Katsura tersebut.

"Sepertinya Takasugi menyukai Gintoki," bisiknya dengan suara yang tidak bisa di katakan pelan, membuat seluruh anak yang berada di sekitarnya dapat mendengar jelas perkataannya tersebut.

"Wah, benarkah itu Takasugi? Kau menyukai Kintoki? Yah...kalian memang pasangan yang terlihat sangat serasi sih, wajar kalau Kintoki juga menyukai Takasugi. Benarkan, Mutsu?"

"Hmm, itu benar." ucap Mutsu kali ini setuju dengan ucapan si coklat keriting –yang menurutnya bodoh.

"Diam kalian! Siapa juga yang suka sama si cebol itu, dan kau!" Tunjuk bocah berambut perak tersebut pada Tatsuma.

"Aku?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil cebol, hah!? Aku juga tidak suka padamu!"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu, kalau namaku bukan Kintoki! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, bodoh!" ucapnya mengabaikan protesan Takasugi.

"Ahahaha, tapi kau terlihat lebih manis ketika kupanggil dengan nama itu."

"Berisik, aku tak ingin mendengarnya darimu."

"Oi, jangan abaikan aku!"

"Ahahaha, ada apa ini? kenapa ramai sekali disini? Sampai-sampai kalian tak mendengarkan bunyi bel begitu." komentar Shoyo begitu sampai di tempat anak-anak didiknya berada.

Lantas hampir semua dari anak-anak itu melirik horor atensi baru di belakang mereka. Seolah-olah baru melihat setan yang muncul kesiangan, lucu dan menyeramkan. Nobume, anak perempuan berambut biru gelap tersebut tampak menghampiri sosok sang guru yang kini mulai tersenyum sangat manis. Oh, dan tak lupa aura mematikan di sekitarnya.

"Ini guru, Takasugi baru saja menyatakan cinta ke Gintoki tadi."

 _'A-APA?!_ ' teriak Takasugi dan Gintoki kompak dalam batin, Shoyo yang mendengarnya tampak cukup terkejut sebelum akhirnya mulai kembali normal.

"Benarkah itu?" tanyanya memastikan, yang di jawab anggukan beberapa muridnya –minus yang bersangkutan.

 _'Ka-Kalian...!?'_ jerit Gintoki dan Takasugi bersamaan –masih di dalam batin.

"Tapi Takasugi di tolak oleh Gintoki," sambung Mutsu sambil membuat tampang prihatin ke Takasugi.

 _'Apa-Apaan tampang menjijikanmu itu?!'_ batin Takasugi kesal.

Entah kenapa, Shoyo yang mendengar penuturan gadis kecil bersurai oranye itu ikut memasang tampang prihatin ke Takasugi. Oke, kali ini Gintoki tertawa keras dalam batinnya.

"Begitu..., yang sabar ya, Takasugi. Aku ikut prihatin denganmu tapi tolong jangan dendam pada Gintoki, mengerti? Mungkin Gintoki masih normal, itu artinya kamu masih punya kesempatan untuk membuat Gintoki berpaling padamu." ucap Shoyo, yang mungkin kepalanya terbentur sesuatu hari ini.

"Tu- Ap- I-Iya, terima kasih guru." ucap Takasugi setengah tercekat, berusaha menyingkirkan kaki Katsura yang dengan teramat sangat sengaja menginjak kakinya.

Shoyo berbalik, mengajak anak-anak tersebut untuk kembali ke kelas. Semuanya terlihat mengekor di belakangnya, semua kecuali Katsura, Gintoki dan Takasugi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menginjak kakiku hah?! Kau tak tahu ya, kalau itu sakit!?" kesalnya sambil menarik kerah baju Katsura.

"Ehehehe, maaf-maaf. Habis kalau tidak begitu, kau pasti akan mengacaukan semuanya. Nobume sudah bagus membuat alasan untuk kita semua agar selamat dari hukuman guru, coba bayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika kau mengacaukannya tadi. Mungkin sekarang kepala kita sudah jadi tumpukan kue manju di tahun baru nantinya." ucap Katsura sambil memasang cengiran tak bersalah.

"Iya, tapi tak perlu sekuat itu juga kan?! Sakit nih! Mana lagi reaksi guru juga aneh banget, apaan coba maksudnya dengan 'punya kesempatan'."

"Hahaha, sudahlah Takasugi. Mending sekarang kita ke kelas saja yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu kita."

"Iya, apa yang di bilang Zura benar."

"Zura?"

"Namaku bukan Zura, Gintoki. Tapi Katsura."

"Sama saja kan? Sama-sama ada 'Ra' di belakangnya."

"Jelas berbeda! Zura artinya rambut palsu, sedangkan Sura berbeda lagi!**"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, kita harus segera ke kelas. Guru sudah memanggil kita tuh,"

"Hmm..."

"Baiklah."

 _._

 _._

 _~Son of Dark Purple~_

 _._

 _._

 _~11 tahun kemudian~_

 _Daratan pun berada dalam peperangan._

 _Sang pangeran memberi perintah,_

 _"Carilah semua pemberontak atau siapapun yang memiliki hubungan dengan mereka, dan bunuh mereka semua."_

 _Semuanya, semuanya telah tiada._

 _Kecuali diriku dengan kedua temanku._

 _Kuharap, aku dapat mati di_ _tempatmu._

 _Kenapa...Kenapa ini harus terjadi..._

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Kita sudah tidak bisa tinggal di kota itu lagi."

"Ini semua gara-gara penguasa sialan itu!"

"Kita bisa pindah ke kota lain, aku memiliki kenalan yang tinggal di dekat pelabuhan. Sekarang ia sudah pindah ke kota lain, kita bisa memakai rumahnya untuk tempat tinggal dan kita juga bisa bekerja sebagai nelayan atau semacamnya di sana."

"Benarkah itu, Sakamoto? Hei, kau dengar itu, Takasugi? Kita bisa memulai hidup baru di sana. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Zura?! Apakah kau ingin pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan ini? jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka pergilah. Aku akan tinggal disini."

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura. Apakah kau gila, Takasugi?! Jika mereka melihatmu, mereka akan membunuhmu sama seperti teman-teman kita!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Sakamoto, katakan sesuatu pada si gila ini!"

"Zura benar, Takasugi-"

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura!"

"-Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Kita tak boleh mati disini, itulah yang di inginkan oleh guru dan teman-teman, bukan? Mereka meminta kita untuk tetap hidup dan terus bersama. Apakah kau akan menyianyiakan nyawa yang telah mereka korbankan untuk kita bertiga?"

"Tatsuma,Zura,maafkan aku...aku telah bertindak egois."

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura! Tak apa, ayo, sekarang kita harus bergegas sebelum para prajurit itu menemukan kita."

"Kau benar, Zura. Ayo!"

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura."

"Sama saja,"

"Berbeda!"

* * *

 _"Maafkan aku karna_ _telah membuatmu terbunuh_ _"_

 _Hal yang biasa kukatakan._

 _Aku selalu terlihat mengeluh,_

 _Tentang keberadaanku yang membosankan._

 _Kami memulai kehidupan baru,_

 _Dengan tinggal di_ _sebuah rumah kecil di dekat pelabuhan._

 _Aku mendengar rumor,_

 _Bahwa sang pangeran telah mati dalam revolusi._

 _Di_ _sanalah aku bertemu dengannya,_

 _Di dekat pelabuhan itu._

 _Semuanya di_ _mulai saat aku_ _mengobrol_ _dengannya,_

 _Untuk yang kedua kalinya_ _,_ _di_ _pantai._

* * *

"Apakah kau selalu disini?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam keunguan dengan perban menutupi sebelah matanya, Takasugi Shinsuke.

Pemuda bersurai perak itu menoleh, permata sapphire dan olive saling bertumbukan untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya lagi.

Pemuda tersebut terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku...sedang mengirim pesan."

"Padanya?"

"Begitulah..."

"Hmm...aku sering melihatmu disini, apakah kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Tidak,aku tidak tinggal dimana pun..."

"Apakah kau seorang pelarian? Kau memakai pakaian seorang pelayan, apakah kau seorang pelayan?"

"Tidak...aku hanya seorang pelarian, pakaian ini di berikan oleh kakakku. Ini miliknya."

"Kau pelarian? Oh, benar juga. Akhir-akhir ini banyak pelarian bekas pelayan datang ke kota ini. Katanya negeri tempat mereka bekerja sedang terjadi revolusi karna itu mereka melarikan diri dari negeri itu dan beberapa sampai ke kota ini."

Pemuda itu terdiam, "Oh, ya, aku tidak tahu siapa namamu."

Untuk beberapa saat, pemuda itu masih diam sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Sakata...Gintoki."

"Gintoki? Sepertinya itu nama yang tidak asing untukku, mungkin itu karna namamu pas dengan ciri khasmu."

"Huh?"

"Maksudku rambut perakmu. Gin artinya perak kan?"

"Ya."

"Gintoki, boleh kupanggil begitu? Rumahku ada di dekat sini, mau mampir sebentar?"

"Baiklah,jika kau tak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak."

* * *

 _Belum lama ini,_

 _Kami sudah menjadi dekat._

 _Akan tetapi pemuda itu,_

 _Dan diriku sangatlah berbeda._

 _Di_ _suatu malam hari yang buta,_

 _Aku mendengar se_ _mua_ _pengakuan dosanya._

 _Ah...Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi...?_

 _Ternyata dia itu adalah..._

 _Sang "Prince of Evil"_

* * *

"Maafkan aku karna telah membuatmu terbunuh." kalimat yang sama dengan yang sering di katakan oleh Takasugi.

Takasugi terdiam di tempatnya, tidak bergerak sesenti pun dari posisinya. Berbataskan sebuah papan kayu, Ia terus mendengarkan setiap pengakuan dosa dari pemuda berambut perak tersebut.

"...Gintoki, maafkan aku...jika saja aku mendengarkanmu saat itu..."

 _'Kenapa dia menyebutkan namanya sendiri?'_

"Jika saja aku tidak termakan cemburu...mungkin...mungkin kau masih akan ada disini..."

 _'Aku memang pernah mendengar kalau kakaknya tewas karna menyelamatkan dirinya, tapi, apa mungkin...tidak mungkin, kakak-beradik memiliki nama yang sama...'_

"Maafkan aku...karna cintaku...kau harus menderita dengan menanggung seluruh dosa yang telah kuperbuat..."

"Jika saja...jika saja bukan kau yang selalu berkorban, jika saja aku bisa mengulangi waktu kembali..."

 _'Huh? Apa aku sebaiknya masuk saja ya?'_

Takasugi membuka pintu tersebut dengan pelan -sangat pelan bahkan. Tak sedikit pun mengeluarkan suara, seolah-olah ia sudah sangat ahli dengan itu. Melangkah pelan, di dekatinya tubuh pemuda berambut perak itu –yang kini tengah berlutut dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Jika saja kita tidak terlahir kembar, jika saja bukan aku yang menjadi pangeran negeri ini..."

 _'Huh? Kembar? Pangeran? Apa maksudnya?'_

Takasugi semakin ragu untuk melangkah, tinggal beberapa meter saja sebagai jarak di antara keduanya.

"Jika saja Sakata Kintoki itu tidak ada, jika saja aku yang mati pada saat revolusi itu..."

Langkah Takasugi terhenti, mata olive yang tersisa menerawang jauh –menembus tubuh pemuda di depannya. Seolah-seolah tengah menonton sebuah proyektor, kembali setiap kenangan dan ingatannya membanjiri isi kepalanya. Berputar dan bermain di depan matanya layaknya sebuah film.

* * *

 _"Namamu, Sakata kan. Sedang apa kau disini, bukankah lukamu masih belum sembuh benar. Kau seharusnya tidak berkeliaran seperti ini, bodoh."_

 _"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, pendek?!"_

 _. . ._

 _"Jangan khawatir, jika kau tidak di inginkan oleh keluarga aslimu. Kau tahu, Kami akan selalu menerimamu disini. Di Shouka Sonjuku."_

 _"Zura benar, Gintoki. Aku yakin guru pasti akan senang menerima anggota keluarga baru disini. Tidak, aku lupa kalau sejak awal kau sudah menjadi bagian dari Shouka Sonjuku. Jadi jika terjadi sesuatu. Jangan segan-segan untuk meminta bantuan kami, oke?"_

 _. . ._

 _"Namaku...Gintoki...Sakata Gintoki..."_

 _. . . ._

 _"Gintokiiiii!"_

 _"Takasugi? Begitu ya...sudah kuduga, kalian memang kuat."_

 _"Sepertinya kau harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu, Gintoki. Itu jika kau tidak ingin terlambat pulang nantinya."_

 _"He-Hentikan, Gintoki!"_

 _"Aku mohon..."_

 _"Gintokiiiii!"_

 _"...Maafkan aku...Takasugi..."_

 _. . ._

 _"Teman ya...mungkin mereka tak akan berpikir begitu lagi, setelah apa yang kulakukan ini..."_

* * *

Tanpa sadar Takasugi melangkah mundur, liquid bening tampak memenuhi pelupuk matanya yang masih aktif. Ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sama seperti kedatangannya yang tak di sadari. Kepalanya menunduk, membuat matanya yang tersisa tertutupi poni dari rambutnya.

Ia berjalan dalam diam, ingatan masih asyik menyiksanya perlahan. Tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Katsura, namun sepertinya mood Takasugi sedang buruk jadi Katsura diam saja ketika sapaannya tak di balas atau di abaikan oleh Takasugi.

"Oh, Takasugi! Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Tatsuma sembari memberikan senyuman khasnya.

Takasugi terdiam setelah melewati Tatsuma beberapa langkah.

 _"Menurutmu begitu? Tenang saja, mereka tak akan mengingat apa-apa tentang kejadian ini. Akan kukatakan bahwa perampoklah yang telah membunuh Guru mereka."_

"Tatsuma, maukah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur?" tanya Takasugi tanpa berbalik.

"Huh? Ya, baiklah-"

"Apakah Gintoki sudah mati?" potong Takasugi cepat.

"He? Apa maksudmu, Takasugi? Tentu saja tidak, Kintoki kan masih hidup. Dia sedang di rumah kan, aku yakin kau juga tahu itu."

"Sudahlah Tatsuma, hentikan saja sandiwaramu itu. Aku sudah ingat semuanya."

"Apakah kepalamu terbentur sesuatu Takasugi? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, sandiwara? Sandiwara apa?"

"Hentikan itu! Aku sudah muak dengan drama ini, Tatsuma. Lebih baik kau lepaskan saja topengmu itu, aku sudah tahu semuanya." termakan kekesalan, Takasugi berbalik dan mencekram kuat kerah baju Tatsuma.

"Begitu..., baiklah,jadi, sejauh apa yang kau ketahui, Takasugi?"

"Setidaknya itu cukup untuk membunuhmu dan si sialan Kintoki itu."

"Wah, wah, itu cukup banyak lho. Tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak, benar?"

"Huh?"

"Faktanya, jika kau ingin balas dendam. Aku rasa kau sudah melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" sinis Takasugi. Tatsuma tersenyum, lantas ia berjalan mendekati Takasugi.

"Kau membenciku karna aku membuatmu melupakan ingatan berharga itu. Kau juga membenci Gintoki karna dia membunuh guru kita lalu pertanyaannya, kenapa kau membenci Kintoki? Apakah karna dia yang memerintahkan Gintoki untuk membunuh guru dan teman-teman kita? Ataukah karna kau salah memenggal kepala seseorang yang kau kira dia? Nyatanya, Gintoki memang sudah mati. Aneh, lucu mendengarmu bertanya pertanyaan yang jawabannya saja sudah kau ketahui." kekeh Tatsuma.

Takasugi terdiam, wajahnya sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya sekarang. Tetapi Tatsuma tahu, bahwa Takasugi sedang bingung sekarang –terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Oh? Ada apa dengan sinar kebingungan itu? Kau tidak ingat? Bahwa kau sudah membantu 'mereka' membunuhnya?"

"...Aku...mem...bunuhnya...?"

"Astaga, ya ampun, Takasugi. Apakah kau benar-benar melupakan itu?"

* * *

 _"Izinkan aku yang melepaskan tali itu!"_

 _"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Aku...ingin mengakhiri nyawanya dengan tanganku sendiri."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku memang tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia sudah merenggut seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku, karna itu...karna itu izinkan aku membalaskan dendam guru dan teman-temanku!"_

 _"Begitu...baiklah, kau boleh membalaskan dendam mereka."_

 _. . ._

 _"Kau..."_

 _"Aku yang akan menjadi algojomu, hari ini Pangeran."_

 _"Begitu..."_

 _"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau akan mati hari ini."_

 _"Entahlah, mungkin karna kaulah yang menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawaku hari ini."_

 _"Melihatmu, aku jadi berpikir kalau kau benar-benar tidak takut akan kematian."_

 _"Bukan begitu, nyatanya aku sangat takut akan kematian sekarang. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan itu menghilang begitu aku melihatmu, mungkin karna aku senang mengetahui kaulah yang akan mencabut nyawaku hari ini."_

 _"Kau aneh."_

 _"Mungkin."_

 _"Aku disini karna aku ingin membalaskan dendam guru dan teman-temanku."_

 _"Aku tahu."_

 _"..."_

 _"...Terima kasih..."_

 _"Untuk?"_

 _"Semuanya...kuharap kita dapat bertemu lagi."_

 _"Sayangnya, aku tak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu."_

 _"Ahahaha, kau tak pernah berubah Takasugi."_

* * *

"Oh, melihat ekspresimu itu. Sepertinya kau sudah bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas..." bisik Tatsuma tepat di samping Takasugi.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _~Son of Dark Purple~_

 _._

 _._

 _Di_ _sebuah pelabuhan, di_ _pinggir kota._

 _Termenunglah seorang pemuda yang kesepian._

 _Aku pun datang dari belakangnya,_

 _Dan mengambil pisau yang ada di_ _kantungku._

 _Aku pun mengarahkannya, padanya._

 _Dan bersiap untuk mengayunkannya..._

* * *

"Takasugi..."

* * *

 _Ada sesuatu yang aku harus mintai maafmu._

 _Maafkanlah aku karna tak bisa membalaskan dendammu._

 _Pemuda berambut perak itu adalah seseorang yang sama sepertiku dulu._

 _pemuda yang sangat-sangat kesepian._

 _Hidup seorang diri,_

 _Adalah sangat menyakitkan._

* * *

"Bagaimana kali ini rasanya?"

"Tidak buruk..."

"Ahahaha, jangan begitu Zura. Kau harus jujur ingat? Kau tak boleh memberikan harapan palsu pada Kintoki, ahahaha."

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura! Siapa yang memberikan harapan palsu? Aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Takasugi, katakan sesuatu!"

"Hmm...ini jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, aku rasa kemampuan memasakmu sudah jauh lebih meningkat sekarang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tentunya kau mungkin perlu sedikit berlatih lagi nanti. Itu jika kau ingin membuat masakan yang benar-benar enak nantinya..."

"Tentu saja! aku akan berlatih hingga dapat membuat makanan yang sangat enak."

 _. . . ._

 _pemuda yang tak bisa melakukan apapun itu,_

 _Akhirnya pun bisa memasak._

 _Brioche yang dibuatnya untuk makanan ringan,_

 _Dipanggang dengan sangat baik._

 _Pada saat itu, di_ _pelabuhan._

 _Aku melihat sebuah ilusi._

 _Kira-kira siapakah pemuda berambut perak itu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END

A/N:

Sebenarnya ini udah lama siap, Cuma baru bisa publis sekarang :'v niatnya aku mau publis chap 3 Cuma filenya hilang entah kemana ._. #mojok

Kemarin setelah kulihat akun FFNku, ternyata ada reader yg minta update fic selanjutnya. Jadi ya aku publis yg ini aja :3 maafkan daku yg langsung update chap 4 dulu :'v *dihajar massa* jadi sebegai permintaan maaf, aku janji bakal update chap 3 secepatnya.

Oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan. Karna beberapa alasan aku berpikir untuk mengedit ulang fic Servant of Evil dan Story of Evil, lalu merangkainya menjadi satu fic saja. Jadi strukturnya bakal begini:

Servant of Evil:Story of Evil.

Son of Dark Purple: Regret Message Ballad

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, kalian pasti menemukan teks yang hanya berupa obrolan kan? Beberapa pasti ada yang sudah menduga kalau itu adalah kilas balik ingatan atau kata lainnya flastback. Pertanyaannya, kenapa tidak saya kasih keterangan? Itu karna saya berusaha menghemat word! #plak

Oke, keterlaluan emang. Habis saya tidak ingin fic ini kepanjangan sih...yah, walau pada akhirnya tetap saja kepanjangan sih... =_="

Terus kalau kita lihat-lihat lagi, kalian pasti menemukan scene Takasugi mau ngebunuh Kintoki kan? Nah, pertanyaannya. Apa maksudnya dari teks itu? Itu loh, kalimat yang lebih seperti lagi manggil Takasugi.

Itu maksudnya, Takasugi dengar ada seseorang yang lagi manggil namanya. Tapi karna di pelabuhan itu hanya ada mereka berdua, ia pun kebingungan. Lalu pada akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya buat ngebunuh Kintoki, pas dia udah mau balik ke rumah. Dia berbalik buat melihat Kintoki, eh tak disangka-sangka dia melihat ada seseorang dibelakang Kintoki. Dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut perak yang tingginya setara dengan Kintoki.

Untuk scene ini dan seterusnya, Takasugi udah tahu siapa dan asal usul Kintoki yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia dan Tatsuma sepakat untuk merahasiakannya dari Zura, karna Zura masih belum bisa mengingat apapun dikarenakan dosis obat yang terlalu tinggi.

Lalu untuk scene selanjutnya, kalian pasti melihat kalimat:

" _Pada saat itu, dipelabuhan._

 _Aku melihat sebuah ilusi._

 _Kira-kira siapakah pemuda berambut perak itu?_ _"_

Nah, itu maksudnya Takasugi gak tau kalo itu Gintoki yang sebenarnya. Kenapa gak tau? Dikarenakan dosis obat yang diberikan Tatsuma memiliki efek samping yaitu nyawanya, jadi sebagai pengganti nyawanya. Takasugi memiliki ingatan yang buruk, maksudnya, Takasugi jadi lebih sering lupa pada ingatan-ingatan yang menurutnya penting. Sebagai contoh, ia lupa kalau ia telah membunuh Gintoki, atau ia lupa pada saat hari ulang tahun Zura(?) atau hari meninggalnya Shoyo.

Lalu gimana dengan Gintoki, bukankah dia juga selamat dari dosis tinggi obatnya Tatsuma? Kalo Gintoki sih, efeknya sama. Tapi karna Gintoki selalu masa bodoh dengan segala hal, jadi dia tak pernah lupa akan segalanya. Eh, mungkin pernah ding. Dan itu pada saat rapat dewan.

Ceritanya(?), Gintoki nemenin Kintoki buat jemput bibinya yaitu Otae. Gintoki lupa pada hal terpenting yang tak boleh dilupakan ketika Otae datang, yaitu pertama:

Jangan pernah menyinggung-nyinggung masalah dada Otae yang datar.

Karnanya Gintoki mendapatkan pukulan penuh kasih sayang dari Otae.

Yang kedua:

Jangan pernah mau menerima tawaran untuk makan atau mencicipi masakan berbahan telur buatan Otae.

Untuk yang ini, Gintoki memerlukan waktu seminggu untuk menghilangkan perasaan mualnya (yang hampir dikira Kintoki hamil muda) dari makanan tersebut. Itupun setelah bangun dari pingsannya selama 3 jam.

Yang ketiga sekaligus yang terakhir:

Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengomentari masakan dari bibinya tersebut.

Karnanya Kintoki harus menunggu Gintoki untuk bangun berjam-jam lamanya, setelah 3 jam pingsan dan 8 jam menunggu untuk pingsan season keduanya. Gintoki terbangun dengan begitu banyak memar diwajahnya. Kintoki tak akan menebaknya untuk hal itu, ia sudah jelas tahu perbuatan siapa itu.

Yap, begitulah penjelasan untuk fanfic ini.

Terima kasih sudah mau membawa dan mereview fic ini,

Sekian dan terima kasih,

Salam HijiGin!


	2. Chapter 3

~Regret Message~

Summary: pesan penyesalan sang pangeran.

* * *

 _Di_ _sebuah pelabuhan kecil di_ _pinggir kota,_

 _Di_ _sana terdapat seorang pemuda yang termenung sendiri._

 _Di_ _pelabuhan ini, di_ _katakan._

 _Terdapat sebuah pepatah tua._

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning: OOC. Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas.

Rate: T

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Regret Message © Akasuna Yuri Chan

Regret Message/ Regret Message Ballad © Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Don't like, Don't read

Diangkat dari lagu Regret Message Ballad yang juga diciptakan oleh produser yang sama dengan Daughter of Evil, yaitu Akuno-P atau lebih banyak di kenal sebagai "Mothy".

Dikarenakan kesulitan menemukan lirik lagu aslinya, jadi saya memakai lirik tranlate dari Regret Message.

Lirik sudah diubah untuk mempermudah fic ini!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

 _Mengapunglah botol kecil,_

 _Yang terisi pesan penyesalanku._

 _Botol itu pun menghilang perlahan,_

 _Kedalam lautan..._

* * *

"Tulislah permintaanmu di sebuah kertas, lalu masukkan ke dalam sebuah botol. Jika botol itu terus mengapung di lautan, maka keinginanmu akan dapat terkabul." sang pemuda berkata sambil tersenyum, membuat sang lawan bicara menaikkan alisnya.

"Huh? Aku baru tahu kalau kau percaya dengan yang begituan, Gintoki."

"Hei, apa salahnya? Lagi pula aku juga di beritahu oleh anak-anak di panti asuhan saat itu. Kau pikir, aku tahu yang beginian?"

"Entahlah, setidaknya yang kutahu kau percaya akan adanya hantu. Padahal hantu itu kan tidak ada."

"Hei, jangan berkata begitu! Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka mendengarmu?! Baik, aku takut pada hantu lalu kenapa? Kau tidak bisa mengejek orang lain karna ketakutannya akan sesuatu, kan? Maksudku, semua orang memiliki hal yang di takutinya bahkan kau juga." ucap Gintoki sembari berpura-pura marah.

"Oke-oke, jangan marah begitu dong. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Candaanmu keterlaluan, Kintoki."

"Baiklah-baiklah, maafkan aku..." Gintoki terdiam, perasaan kesal masih dapat di rasakannya walau sang adik sudah membujuknya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, agar kau mau memaafkanku?" Gintoki menyodorkan sebuah kertas dan pena. "Ini."

"Huh?" Kintoki tidak bodoh untuk mengerti maksud dari kakaknya itu, tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap saja tidak mengerti. Mengapa kakaknya menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang menurutnya memalukan ini.

"Aku sudah menulis permintaanku, sekarang giliranmu..." Kintoki diam, ia mengikuti perintah sang kakak walau perasaannya sangat malu sekarang. Walau sekilas, tetapi ia bersumpah melihat kakaknya tersenyum tipis –dan ikut tersenyum karnanya.

15 menit berlalu, setelah pemuda perak memintanya menuliskan sebuah permintaan. Sebuah botol di sodorkan tak berapa lama setelah sang pangeran selesai menulis permintaannya. Keduanya terlibat bersiap-siap melempar botol berisikan permintaan masing-masing.

"Dulu, aku juga melakukan hal ini bersama anak-anak yang lainnya..." ucap Gintoki sembari melemparkan botol yang ia pegang.

"Hm?"

"Hanya saja saat itu permintaanku adalah aku ingin kembali bergabung dengan keluargaku, aku ingin ingatanku kembali..."

Kintoki tertegun, ia tak hentinya memandangi wajah sang kembaran yang terlihat begitu memancarkan kesedihan akan rasa kehilangan. Gintoki menarik napas sebentar, lalu ia menolehkan wajahnya –tak lupa dengan senyuman tulus yang terukir. "...Dan sekarang permintaan itu sudah terkabulkan..."

Kintoki terdiam, sedetik kemudian iris aquanya tertujuh ke sebuah botol kecil di genggamannya. "Hei, Gintoki..."

"Ya?"

"Kali ini..., apakah yang kau minta pada lautan?"

Untuk sejenak Gintoki terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mata kebingungan, "Aku ingin bisa terus bersamamu, melihat senyumanmu..." _dan melindungimu._

"Begitu..., kalau begitu itu adalah janji, mengerti?"

"Hmm? Kintoki-" kalimat Gintoki terputus begitu melihat ekpresi Kintoki yang menurutnya aneh.

Kintoki mengambil jarak dari lautan, lalu ia mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil melemparkan botol kecil itu sejauh-jauhnya dari bibir pantai. "Aku juga, berjanji akan selalu menjagamu untuk tetap di sisiku..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Gintoki tertegun, sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum juga. "Ya..., aku berjanji..."

* * *

.

.

~* Regret Message*~

.

.

 _Selalu kau melakukan apapun demi diriku,_

 _Walaupun permintaanku_ _terkadang_ _sangatlah egois._

 _Sekarang aku telah menyadarinya,_

 _Bahwa selama ini, aku sangatlah egois._

 _Dan melukai perasaanmu untuk waktu yang sangat lama._

* * *

"Gintoki, aku dengar kau tidak mau-" ucapan Kintoki terhenti begitu telinganya berhasil menangkap suara tangis samar dari arah kamar Gintoki. Ia kenal suara itu, itu adalah suara yang sama dengan yang ia dengar 11 tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya sehari sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadari sesuatu, "Gintoki..., kau menangis?" bisiknya pelan. Cukup lama ia terdiam di samping pintu kamar Gintoki, menunggu hingga tangisan tersebut mereda.

. . . .

Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu? Ia pun sudah tak ingat lagi soal itu, kini tangisan tersebut telah mereda. Ia bersiap beranjak dari tempat itu, sebelum akhirnya suara Gintoki berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah, gawat! Mataku bengkak, sepertinya aku menangis terlalu lama hari ini. Jika dia mengetahuinya akan jadi masalah nantinya. Handuk hangat, itu akan mengurangi bengkaknya."

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, Kintoki segera bergegas bersembunyi tak lama setelah ia merasakan ada yang mendekat ke arahnya. Pintu terbuka, memperlihat sosok pemuda berambut perak dengan sepasang mata ruby bengkak. Oh, tak lupa juga dengan sisa jalur air mata di pipinya.

* * *

.

.

~* Regret Message*~

.

.

 _Kaulah yang selalu mengabulkan permintaanku,_

 _Namun kau sudah tiada..._

 _Jadi, itulah mengapa laut ini..._

 _Akan menyampaikan rasa penyesalanku, padamu..._

* * *

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku..."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau membunuh pemimpin sekelompok pemberontak negeri ini."

"Pemberontak? Tentu saja, akan kulakukan untukmu. Siapa targetnya?"

"Yoshida Shoyo." Gintoki terdiam dengan mata terbuka lebar, bibirnya kelu untuk berucap.

"Dia membangun panti asuhan Shouka Shinjuku untuk menghancurkan negeri ini. Mengingat kau pernah tinggal bersamanya, aku yakin ia pasti tak akan menaruh kecurigaan padamu."

"Oh..., begitu..." Gintoki menggigit bibir bawahnya, pangeran keemasan itu terlihat menggenggam erat pegangan pisau di tangannya.

"Yang aku inginkan hanya satu, yaitu bawa kepala Shoyo padaku. Aku akan menjadikannya contoh yang bagus untuk mengendalikan rakyat." ucap sang pangeran dengan senyuman tipisnya –merasa tak bersalah.

Gintoki terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "Apakah kau bi- tidak, mau melakukannya?"

Tangan Gintoki yang terkepal bergetar. "...tentu saja..., akan kulakukan apapun untukmu..., apapun..."

* * *

 _Mengapunglah permintaan kecilku,_

 _Yang terisi air mata dan rasa penyesalanku ini._

 _Kau selalu menyesali dosa-dosamu,_

 _Setelah semuanya berakhir..._

* * *

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Gintoki. Kau sudah besar sekarang." sapa seorang pria bersurai cream ke coklatan, sambil tersenyum.

"Kita baru berpisah selama beberapa bulan dan kau sudah mengatakan kalimat seolah-olah kita sudah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun." dengus Gintoki, membuat sang lawan bicara tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau tidak pernah berubah Gintoki. Masih saja sangat serius, seperti biasanya."

"Setidaknya aku bukanlah pria gila yang selalu tersenyum sangat manis kepada muridnya, sebelum akhirnya membuat muridnya itu tenggelam di dalam tanah hanya karna sebuah jitakan kecil."

Pria itu meringgis dalam tawanya, "Ya, kau benar..." lama mereka terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Gintoki memulai percakapan kembali.

"Guru..., maafkan aku..." Gintoki berucap di sela-sela tundukkan kepalanya, tangannya bergetar ketika menggenggam sebilah pedang yang sama dengan yang selama ini ia gunakan dalam mencabut nyawa orang lain.

"Untuk apa?" Gintoki masih menunduk dalam, "Untuk apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya..."

Shoyo meringgis, namun bukan Shoyo namanya jika ia tak bisa tersenyum untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

"Gintokiiiii!"

Sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi keduanya, ketiga pemuda berbeda mahkota muncul dengan berlumuran darah.

"Takasugi? Begitu ya..., sudah kuduga, kalian memang kuat..." puji Gintoki –meringgis.

"Sepertinya kau harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tugasmu, Gintoki. Itu jika kau tidak ingin terlambat pulang nantinya." ucapan Shoyo menyadarkan Gintoki, sontak pemuda bersurai perak itu langsung mengangkat pedangnya –bersiap mengayunkannya.

"He-hentikan, Gintoki!"

Gintoki diam, mengabaikan perintah pemuda berambut hitam keunguan bernama lengkap Takasugi Shinsuke.

"Aku mohon..."

Pegangan Gintoki mengerat, kali ini ia tak gentar memegang pedang tersebut. Sekelebat ingatan selama 11 tahun ini kembali menghantuinya, bahkan teriakan Takasugi pun juga ikut mewarnai pendengarannya –siksaan yang lengkap untuknya.

Pria itu tersenyum, lantas mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya pedang itu berhasil menebas kepalanya. Tak lupa teriakan pilu seorang Takasugi Shinsuke ikut mewarnai hari-hari kelam tersebut. Tersulut amarah, Takasugi memegang erat pedangnya. Bangkit menerjang Gintoki yang berjarak cukup jauh darinya. Kedua pedang itu sempat saling beradu sebelum akhirnya Gintoki berhasil melukai salah satu mata Takasugi.

Pemuda berambut coklat ikal itu terlihat tersenyum melihat pertarungan tersebut, lalu ia mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Takasugi. Menarik pelatuknya, sehingga membuat pemuda bersurai hitam keunguan tersebut ambruk seketika.

"Sakamoto! Kau...!"

"Maafkan aku, Zura. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kalian." setelah berkata begitu, untuk yang kedua kalinya terdengar suara tembakan.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang, terjatuh dengan sebuah peluru bius menempel di bahunya. Membuat Gintoki melirik kejadian itu dengan ekor matanya –sekilas terlihat bosan.

"Terima kasih telah mau mengurus mereka untukku, Tatsuma."

"Jangan sungkan begitu, yang kulakukan hanya menolong teman."

"Teman ya..., mungkin mereka tak akan berpikir begitu lagi setelah apa yang kulakukan ini."

"Menurutmu begitu? Tenang saja, mereka tak akan mengingat apa-apa tentang kejadian ini. Akan kukatakan bahwa perampoklah yang telah membunuh guru mereka." ucap pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Perampok ya..., ini sama seperti dulu. Hei, bisakah kau membuat mereka tidak bisa mengingat semua hal tentangku?"

"Hmm? Itu mudah saja bagiku. Tapi, apakah kau yakin dengan hal ini?" tanya Tatsuma, meliriknya dari balik kacamata berlensa coklatnya –memastikan. "Ya, aku sangat yakin." Gintoki berucap menyakinkan.

"Hmm..., baiklah kalau begitu akan kulakukan."

"Hei, Tatsuma. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" lirik Gintoki –memunggungi sang sahabat.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa dulu kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja?" Tatsuma tersenyum, berbeda dengan senyuman yang pertama. Senyuman keduanya lebih terkesan memancarkan kesedihan. "Kau sudah tahu hal itu?"

"Begitulah..."

"Begitu..., itu pertanyaan yang sulit untuk kujawab, lagi pula. Aku tak di bayar untuk membunuhmu, mereka hanya membayarku untuk membuatmu melupakan semua yang terjadi selama ini. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau mereka berdua bisa mengembalikan ingatanmu dalam waktu dua tahun saja, itu membuatku sangat terkesan." ucapnya sambil tertawa keras.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau melakukan satu hal untukku?" tawa Tatsuma terhenti, mata biru itu terlihat tengah melirik Gintoki. "Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau membuat mereka melupakanku selama-lamanya?"

"Hmm? Itu bisa saja kulakukan, tapi itu artinya aku harus menambahkan dosis obatnya. Jika kulakukan itu, ada kemungkinan mereka akan mati nantinya. Hanya sedikit yang berhasil hidup dengan dosis obat seperti itu, untuk contohnya ya dirimu sendiri."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta hal lain saja padamu."

"Kau selalu boleh meminta hal apapun padaku, tapi hanya satu hal yang ingin kuminta padamu." Tatsuma tersenyum –senyum ganjil.

"Apa itu?"

"Selalu pilihlah pilihan yang tidak akan pernah kau sesali nantinya" Gintoki tersenyum tipis, "Ya..., tentu saja..., sebagai gantinya, bawa mereka berdua jauh dari negeri ini maupun negeri Shisengumi."

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan."

Tatsuma berjongkok di sebelah pemuda berambut hitam panjang, lalu ia terlihat tengah menyuntikkan suatu cairan berwarna merah.

"Dengan ini, ingatan selama 11 tahun terakhir tak akan berguna lagi. Mereka akan melupakan semua hal tentangmu dan negeri perak ini. Aku juga akan menjauhkan mereka dari kedua negeri yang kau minta tadi."

"Terima kasih..." bisik Gintoki, sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi dari tempat itu sambil membawa kepala Shoyo dalam sebuah kantung.

"Gintoki..." Gintoki terdiam begitu mendengar namanya di panggil, "Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman yang belum luntur.

Gintoki menoleh, "Entahlah, mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya..."

"Kuharap begitu, karna kau harus membayar semua hutangmu di kehidupan ini." Gintoki terkekeh pelan, "Ya, selanjutnya jangan lebih bodoh dari ini, mengerti?" ucapnnya sambil tersenyum, membuat pemuda coklat ikal itu ikut tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Ahahahaha, kalau soal itu. Aku tak bisa janji lho, ahahahaha."

"Dan jangan pernah berubah..."

"Untuk yang ini akan kulakukan."

* * *

.

.

~* Regret Message*~

.

.

 _Mengapunglah botol kecil,_

 _Yang terisi pesan penyesalanku._

 _Botol itu pun menghilang perlahan,_

 _Ke dalam lautan..._

* * *

"Apakah kau selalu disini?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam keunguan dengan perban menutupi sebelah matanya, Takasugi Shinsuke. Pemuda bersurai perak itu menoleh, permata biru aqua dan hijau zambrud saling bertubrukan untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya lagi. Pemuda tersebut terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aku..., sedang mengirim pesan..."

"Padanya?" tanya Takasugi, yang hanya di jawab singkat oleh pemuda tersebut. "Begitulah..."

"Hmm, aku sering melihatmu disini. Apakah kau tinggal di sekitar sini?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tinggal dimana pun."

"Apakah kau seorang pelarian? Kau memakai pakaian seorang pelayan, apakah kau seorang pelayan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya seorang pelarian. Pakaian ini di berikan oleh kakakku, ini miliknya..."

"Kau pelarian? Oh, benar juga. Akhir-akhir ini banyak pelarian bekas pelayan datang ke kota ini. Katanya, negeri tempat mereka bekerja sedang terjadi revolusi karna itu mereka melarikan diri dari negeri itu dan beberapa sampai ke kota ini."

Pemuda itu terdiam, "Oh, ya, aku tidak tahu siapa namamu." tanya Takasugi –lagi. Untuk beberapa saat pemuda itu terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Sakata...Gintoki..."

"Gintoki? Sepertinya itu nama yang tidak asing untukku, mungkin itu karna namamu terlalu mirip dengan ciri khasmu."

"Huh?"

"Maksudku rambut perakmu. Dalam bahasa jepang, Gin artinya perak kan?"

"Ya."

"Gintoki, boleh kupanggil begitu? Rumahku ada di dekat sini, mau mampir sebentar?"

"Baiklah, jika kau tak keberatan..." balasnya ragu. Takasugi menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan sang kenalan baru. "Tentu saja tidak."

* * *

 _Mengapunglah permintaan kecilku,_

 _Yang terisi air mata dan rasa penyesalanku ini._

 _Kau selalu menyesali dosa-dosamu,_

 _Setelah semuanya berakhir..._

 _"Jika saja, kita dapat di_ _lahirkan kembali..."_

* * *

"Aku pulang..." ucap Takasugi, sambil merapikan sendalnya –di ikuti oleh Gintoki.

"Oh, Takasugi. Kau sudah pulang, hmm? Siapa dia, Takasugi?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam panjang, Katsura Kotaro.

"Ada apa ini? Takasugi sudah pulang ya? Selamat da-" ucapan pemuda bersurai ikal coklat terhenti seketika begitu menyadari sosok berambut perak di belakang sang teman yang baru saja akan ia sambut kedatangannya.

"Ada apa, Tatsuma? Oh, dia? Dia Gintoki, kami baru saja bertemu di pelabuhan hari ini. Ah, tidak. Aku juga pernah bertemu dengannya saat pergi ke negeri perak."

Hening cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Gintoki angkat suara. "Sepertinya, aku tidak di inginkan disini. Aku akan pergi saja kalau begitu, terima kasih telah mengundangku, Takasugi." ucapnya sembari berbalik pergi.

Tatsuma meranggul Gintoki erat, sembari tersenyum lebar. Ia berkata, "Ayolah, jangan begitu. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut karna kau sangat mirip dengan kenalanku, Zura pasti juga berpikir begitu. Benarkan, Zura?"

Sang empunya nama tersentak kaget, "I-Iya..., kami hanya sedikit kaget..., mungkin."

"Jadi namamu, Kintoki? Tapi kau tak terlihat 'Kin' di mataku."

"Tentu saja! Karna namanya, Gin. Bukan Kin! Apakah kau ini punya penyakit teleran, Sakamoto?" protes Katsura yang hanya di respon oleh gelak tawa Sakamoto Tatsuma.

"Melihat dari rambutmu, sepertinya kau keturunan asli dari negeri perak. Apa aku salah?" bisik Tatsuma halus, membuat keterkejutan dari Gintoki terlihat kentara.

"Sepertinya begitu ya? Tak masalah, keturunan asli atau bukan kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami sekarang. Selamat bergabung, Kintoki..." ucap Tatsuma sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan berdua? Kelihatannya menyenangkan."

"Ah, itu. Bukan apa-apa kok, Zura. Ahahahaha."

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura!"

Hening sesaat, beberapa detik kemudian semuanya tertawa bersamaan. Membuat Gintoki ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Huuuuaaaaaaaa, maafkan saya yg baru bisa update sekarang. Ini dikarenakan filenya yg mendadak ilang dan mendadak muncul kemarin. Karna takut ini file ilang lagi, saya pun akhirnya mepublishkannya :3 Yosh! Kali ini Cuma flastback :3 yah...walaupun mungkin ada yang terlihat tidak sesuai dengan fic Servant of Evil ataupun Prince of Evil, tapi anggap saja ini nyambung oke?

Untuk selanjutnya saya mau mohon maaf sebesar"nya karna seperti yg saya bilang di chap 2, saya tidak menerima permintaan untuk chap 6 dan 7. Tapi jika kalian mau, saya menerima permintaan untuk chap 5, dan 8(last). (lagi pula lagu untuk chap 6 dan 7 juga gak ada).

Mungkin kalian berpikir, kalo chap 6 dan 7 tidak dipublish maka jalan ceritanya akan terasa aneh ato gmana. Tapi tenang aja, karna chap 6 dan 7 itu Cuma pov kok. Povnya juga rada" gak nyambung *menurutku* sedangkan chap 5 dan 8 juga isinya pov, Cuma pov yg lebih menarik.

Nah, mungkin disini ada yang menyadari dan bertanya-tanya pada bagian.

 _Pemuda bersurai perak itu menoleh, permata biru aqua dan hijau zambrud saling bertubrukan untuk beberapa saat._

Itu sebenarnya maksud saya mau bilang kalo Kintoki udah ngubah warna rambutnya, sama macem Gintoki yang ngubah warna rambutnya jadi emas. Ibarat kata, Gintoki dan Kintoki bertukar identitas.

Kintoki sempat bingung mau make nama apa, tapi karna nama Kintoki sudah di kenal mati pada saat masa revolusi, jadi dia pake nama Gintoki deh.

Tapikan nama Gintoki juga udah di kenal mati 11 tahun yang lalu kan?

Untuk disini anggap saja semua orang sudah melupakan ada pangeran lain selain Kintoki. Secara gituloh, pangeran kembar hanya di dengar beritanya lewat mulut ke mulut. Aslinya ga ada yang tahu apakah pangeran kembar benar-benar ada atau tidak. Tapi beberapa orang dalam senat yang menginginkan kehancuran negeri perak, pun memulai aksinya dengan embel-embel tradisi. Karna menurut tradisi, kalau sebenarnya anak kembar itu satu cuma di pisah jadi dua. Karna alasan inilah salah satu dari mereka harus di musnakan.

Sebuah negeri tidak mungkin kan, memiliki dua raja sekaligus. Jadi salah satunya harus di musnakan, tapi sebenarnya para ratu yang mengandung anak kembar di negeri perak biasanya sudah keguguran satu anak terlebih dahulu. Jadi ketika ratu tersebut akan melahirkan, ia hanya akan melahirkan satu anak dan bukan dua, seperti Kagura *mungkin keberuntungan seorang yato kali ya?*.

Masyarat negeri perak mempercayai legenda, bahwa setiap anak berambut perak yang lahir di negeri itu akan membawa perubahan pada dunia. Namun nyatanya sangat jarang ada anak berambut perak yang lahir di negeri tersebut. Biasanya hanya anggota kerajaanlah yang mewarisi rambut perak asli –sebagai contoh Gintoki, Ginpachi dan Paako yang merupakan penguasa terdahulu *minus Gintoki karna dia masih belum berkuasa*.

Tapi jika mengingat masa lalu, saat negeri itu masih berupa sebuah kota kecil/kerajaan kecil. Masih sangat banyak anak berambut perak yang lahir di sana. Negeri itu sendiri mendapatkan setiap wilayah kekuasaannya dari bertempur dengan perajurit berambut perak yang sangat sedikit *wuih, hebat dong? /plak*. Orang-orang berambut perak sangat terkenal akan kekuatannya, kalau kalian masih ingat dengan Servant of Evil. Kalian pasti masih ingat dengan dialog Otae mengenai raja terdahulu.

"Kenapa tidak? Pada masa pemerintahan Yang Mulia Ginpachi, ia sudah memimpin perang pada usianya yang ke-sembilan tahun. Pangeran Kintoki adalah cucu dari Yang Mulia Ginpachi, ia mewarisi darah Yang Mulia dalam dirinya."

Nah, itu membuktikan betapa kuatnya orang berambut perak tersebut. Mengenai Shiroyasha disini, itu adalah julukan bagi para penguasa terdahulu yang sangat di takuti semasa perang. Mengingat Kagura dan Kamui (Kakak Kagura) tidak mewarisi rambut perak, negeri menjadi was-was akan kehadiran perang yang akan mendatang. Tapi kekhawatiran mereka sedikit terobati karna mendengar kabar burung mengenai pangeran berambut perak a.k.a Gintoki.

Yak, kurasa sekian dulu info tentang fic ini. karena terlalu sedikit jadi saya berpikir untuk mnambahkan sedikit informasi mengenai fic ini. jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hati, mohon maafkan saya. Saya manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan. /elu mau pidato ya?

Sekian dan terima kasih.


End file.
